


i got a girl crush,hate to admit it,but her sweet kiss destroy

by Mischiefssin (zombiphle)



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Blink And You Miss It Slash, Drabble, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Unrequited Love, but yes, is just Jaskier singing his pain, is weird okay?, some a little poetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22481977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiphle/pseuds/Mischiefssin
Summary: But the story is this, she'll destroy with the taste of her lips on yours, I am weak, love and I am waiting.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 6





	i got a girl crush,hate to admit it,but her sweet kiss destroy

He watches hes lips move with his heart racing, inhaling deeply averted his eyes, listening to the clink of hes laughter in the midnight hug, he licks his own lips, thinking about their taste, wanting to taste her because they taste the same.

Jaskier wants everything she has, the rebel waterfalls that fall from her head, the depth of the magic well in her lilac eyes, her thick lips with the impression of her taste, the curve of her body as a disguise for this pain, what he wants everything, because maybe he would want him too.

He gets up, with the weight of his lute in his hand and yellow eyes behind his back, that deflect his lips to give him a sigh, but he doesn't realize, since his mind runs on the idea of her beneath him sheets.He slowly walks away, his heart strumming the strings, the image of her tattooed in his mind, the whisper of her behind his back,pulling him in.

"Lord knows I've tried...",he sings in a muttered made the stars but when he close his eyes the image of their lips touching and the smell of her perfume filled him.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired en Girl Crush of Little Big Town (but singing for Harry Styles) and for Her Sweet Kiss (a little) of Jaskier.


End file.
